mycool64testingfandomcom-20200214-history
MyCool64 Testing Wiki News
November 2nd 2013 (Issue #14) Thank you to all the people who have recently helped contribute to our wiki, restoring it to its previous condition, but better. A big shoutout to all our admins who have also fixed up the major flaws. I, MyCool64, have been working on Infoboxes, to clear up the little misleading points scattered around this wiki. A majority of them have been removed. Also all our other members have also been pointing them to the right way, as mentioned before. This wiki is clearly brightening up a lot. Thank you to our supporters, and also... Long live the wiki (direct quotes) 2:53pm, November 2nd, 2013 October 6th 2013 (Issue #13) Since the ending of 2012, this wiki has been gradually getting lesser edits per day, until March -- where it was considered inactive. It is now considered to be actually 'inactive', meaning the wiki will gradually begin to 'end' its fame in 2012. Even though it is to the level of 'shutting down', MyCool64 and Lolcool have passed the huge obstacle overcoming us -- trying to stop our progress on this wiki -- which we all have been dedicated to -- since June 2012. The wiki now undergoes a small spike reaching the top level, or trying to reach it. It is now actually possible to revive the unattended and barren pages during the span of a long half a year. Let's all join hands and fix up the mess. It won't take long! Just click on the Edit This Page! button at the top of the page. Another big update is that MyCool64 has posted a new template at the very top of the main page. It is called 'WikiInactive'. It says that it will be active until late 2014 -- but look to the bright side. Late 2014 will be active. That said, it means that people will regularly edit. But here -- we're rising from the ruins of this wiki. Time has passed, the soil has rosen -- thats all. This said, all we need to do is dig away the soil. In a wiki definition -- edit the lefted pages and the pages deep in the ground. And make sure they have a clear chamber -- meaning good links to improve navigation. It will start today! 3:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC) P.S. This is exactly one year from Issue 6 -- but at that time it doesn't say December 27th 2012 (Issue #12) As the new year approaches, there are still many changes left and won't miss a needed detail. Some of you at this time reading is already in 2013! Time for the big changes Wikia.css, Wikia.js along with all Common sets now officially work, our biggest updates are our navigation with stripes and the right sidebar! Thanks for all your help! Since the News Team is doing this, we now don't put our signature! Issue #11 Wow, MyCool64 Testing Wiki has grown a lot during our first 6 months. Since the first sunlight shining in this wiki, we have a huge wiki with more than 10 people. Let us take a look at this wiki's progress. We now have 48 articles but most things are just templates and stuff. We have like 100 (?) templates and we are pretty happy 'bout that. Let us take a look at the year. I mean in blog fashion (Read this blog for full timeline and events) A few templates and stuff. Do you like templates? This year was our very first year and it was successful! Thank you! December 4th 2012 (Issue #10) Ok, Christmas theme started just 4 days ago and we are having fun. You can join, and also check the BTW section of the mainpage! Sharkined has brought us new friends and we also have our email accounts! Awesome! Do you like the forums? Do you want future Issues to be in everyone's Message Walls? (Not message walls but will appear in the Chat icon on this wiki) If you don't please let us know! Until then, peace! November 10th 2012 (Issue #9) - Bots There has been slight changes to the mainpage, The first section now has a 'Create a Template' thing. MyCool64 now owns a bot on this wiki! Admins please block MyCoolBot64 if it is doing the wrong thing. Bots are basically automated accounts that fix different things like spelling errors. Bot-global is a bot that automatically is a bot on every wiki but doesn't edit the wiki (like Default, it created all the pages for us) We are also making our level 2 titles like that up there with level 1 writing, similar to the page names. Enjoy your day! Mainpage Fixes and More! On October 26th, MyCool64 fixed the mainpage and is now normal. But some people who have not contributed to this wiki within 14 days are inactive. That was an extension we forgot to tell you at 11th of October. Now, a new problem is the time. Look, it is gone!! AGAIN! After fixing the mainpage, it is the time. We also want the NewsSign to have a time stamp. We need to use some wikicoding thigy majig. So yeah, that is about it! Bye!!! 5:08, October 26, 2012 Displayed Time As you can kinda see, we have a time section, just above the buttons on the Top Wiki Navigation. If you view sources of pages, edit pages or creating pages, you will see that time above the edit summary. We all hope you have a good day! 06:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Wikcoding Problems on All Wikia Wikis Our wiki and some other Wikia wikis that use the pieces of wikicoding that forces which 'things' to be on the side (left and right). Usually, they also 'end' the column of another and start the second or right/left column (Usually starting with the left column to clean the style). Currently, any Wiki which uses these elements are kinda 'screwed.' Everything no matter what goes on the left column of a page (This was previewed and tested by Lolcool on Chrome, Firefox, Internet Explorer and Safari (Mac/PC and iPad). Our wiki uses that feature. All of our stuff on the right column will be in the left and also increases an indent or a little margin on some of the lefted-column's items. There will be updates hastely happening on that to discover new ways to use different wikicoding with same effects. We have currently have had no clues of indication of how to do it, as that IS the only way to end/start a column. Sorry for the long post (this might be even the longest post ever this year, maybe apart from our Founder's Birthday, upcoming late October. We have already made a board for Important People's Birthday, either to this wiki's editing or behavior and activeness on this Wiki. But we will get on that topic furthermore when it is MyCool64's B-Day (Woo, Short Forms ftw (another short form!) Lol) But have a good lifetime (lol) and enjoy! P.S. If you are starting a new Wiki, you might even want to put that piece of Wikicoding even though it doesn't work because it will definitely become handy when it works. 10:41, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Emoticons and Other Stuff As Lolcool said in one of his blogs, people are copying templates and other stuff too much. But that is not the main reason why The News Team posted this. It is because of MyCool64's newly created emoticons in chat. It also features people on this wiki that are important. People like MyCool64 and Tiff or Nick, this page is probably the most contented MediaWiki page. We also changed the 'edit' and create buttons. They say Edit This Page! or Create This Page! respectively. But let us take a break and have a good break for you!! 14:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki 1.19 MyCool64 Testing Wiki was recently promoted into MediaWiki 1.19! (I believe) But there are some different wikicoding that might mess some stuff up, so please wait for that. Different types of templates are now here, with our wiki's total amount of templates might be over 50 or so. Of course, there may be some that are auto-generated like the stub one. (I am not sure actually) But anyway, have a good week! 22:55, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Text Enhance Our wiki is currently being cursed by random Text Enhance ads. That is considered 'unallowed' on this wiki, or we will report your company. While this is happening, please stay tuned to our big updates to other stuff. If anyone knows how to get rid of it, please let us know. The reward for that is you being titled as Administrator. 08:58pm, September 5, 2012 (UTC) 31st Aug 2012 - Mainpage Today we did a huge homepage makeover or should I say only MyCool64, because he was the only one who did it. He added more mainpage schtuff (stuff) and made the wiki look different by adding banners on the right columns and WSection by Tiff or Nick (who copied from Club Penguin) on the left. As usual, a WSection as the greeting and cellpadding at the bottom. 06:35pm, August 31, 2012 23rd Aug 2012 - Reminder Currently, MyCool64 Testing Wiki is inactive until late August. Lolcool will be working with us. If you do not have an account, register to MyCool64 Testing Wiki or if you do have an account, make an edit here! You can easily become an administrator at this time! 11:56pm, August 23, 2012 __NOEDITSECTION__